


Vanishing Act

by guineamania



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, missing person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate had just found Rick, and know he was missing again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanishing Act

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Sio!!

“Castle!” Kate shouted as she slowly stepped into the building she saw her husband run into. She explicitly told him to wait in the car but he never listened to her. So when she was chasing the suspect, honestly she was not surprised to see Castle running into the abandoned warehouse after him. That didn’t mean she wasn’t angry with him. But once she was inside the building, neither of the duo were anywhere to be seen. It was deathly silent. “Castle!” Kate screamed once again, spinning round as her voice echoed and startled a flock of birds nesting in the crumbling roof. He was nowhere to be seen and neither was the murderer they were hunting down. The shrill chime of her phone startled more of the nesting birds and Kate answered without a thought. “Beckett, you need to get out of there,” Ryan exclaimed desperately. “The target wasn’t Anderson, it was Castle. They knew if they killed someone you and Castle would be brought onto the case.”

“They can’t just have disappeared!” Kate shouted to the assembled team. They had combed every inch of the warehouse and accessed all the security cameras; still coming up with nothing. It was as if he had just vanished off the face of the earth. Kate could not live through this again; they had just begun to get over Rick’s disappearance and had just got back from their honeymoon. Now it could be all crumbling once again. She needed to find him. She needed to find him now.   
“We will keep surveillance around the whole building. There must be a hiding hole in the building somewhere. We will find it,” Esposito explained, but Kate couldn’t just sit back and let her team handle this.  
“Okay out of the way everyone!” a gruff voice announced, pushing through the crowd.  
“Oh good,” Ryan sighed before he was also pushed out of the way.  
“My team will be taking over here,” Mark Kyle, chief of hostage negotiation, exclaimed as his team set up.   
“This is not the case for hostage negotiation Kyle. It is our man in there and he is the one that is wanted,” Kate argued but Mark was having none of it.   
“He is being held by a criminal, it is our department,” Mark continued. Kate would not back down, he was her husband and they would not stop her finding him.  
“I’m going in,” Kate whispered to Ryan and Esposito as she strapped on the vest and cocked her gun. “Cover for me,” she added and both men nodded. Kate didn’t know what she would do if Ryan and Esposito weren’t there for her; they were brilliant friends.

“Castle,” Kate hissed as she prowled between the boxes; he must still be in the building. There were no hidden passages that they had found and every other exit was covered by their men. But there was no response. “Rick!” Kate tried again, raising her voice this time. The sun was setting and she was struggling to see where she was putting her feet. Just as Kate was debating whether to turn on her torch, a thud from a couple of boxes away drew her attention. Without a moment’s hesitation, Kate dove to where the noise had originated and heard the bang again. It came from one of the larger containers and Kate prayed it was Castle. It had to be and she was shocked they hadn’t thought of this. It would be easy for their target to slip out undetected, all he would have to do was leave Castle hear and come back when they had all left; they would have to get a warrant to open the boxes. Unless she had reasonable cause, like the prospect of someone locked in one. “Now it would be too easy to find a crowbar now wouldn’t it,” Kate muttered under her breath but it was true. If she called for backup, hostage negotiations would find some way of messing this all up. “I’m here Rick!” she shouted and received another thud in response. 

It took longer than Kate wanted but eventually she managed to pry the box open and could shine her torch inside. Rick was tied to a normal wooden chair with a gag in his mouth and a frantic expression. His face lit up at the sight of Kate as she quickly cut the ropes away from him and pulled the gag from his mouth. “Oh thank god I thought no one would come,” Rick sighed with a breathy laugh as Kate wrapped her arms around him. Now they just had to get out of here without Kate being blamed for meddling in a hostage negotiations investigation. Oh joy.


End file.
